King Harry of the Crystal Empire sort of continuation
by TheGamerKing
Summary: the sort of continuation of cornholio4's story of the same name. I made it M so I don't have to worry
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter wanted a break from it all, he was tired of it. He had just finished his last year of Hogwarts learning everything about magic. He had found a secret room and wished he had a face he could still count on besides Hermione.

To his shock and surprise, he saw Hedwig had suddenly appeared to her confusion as much as Harry's (she is still alive). "Well Hedwig, I don't know what do to; I just wish I could be far away right now..." Harry muttered only to stop when he saw a mirror appear before him. Excited thinking it would be the Mirror of Erised and the image of him with his parents might cheer him up he investigated it only to be gob smacked by the image of it.

Instead of his reflection he saw himself as a blue furred cartoonish horse (though for some strange reason the word 'pony' seemed more appropriate in his head) with the mane being his untidy jet black hair, his mother's eyes there, the lightning bolt scar he could clearly see, some sort of symbol near his behind and he seemed to have both wings and a horn? "So, I look in here and I look like a Pegasus or a unicorn... a pegacorn?" Harry asked looking to Hedwig only to sigh when she looked unamused at his little joke.

Then to his shock he saw that he was being pulled into the mirror and Hedwig rushed in with him...

He soon found himself in some sort of hallway in a castle tower in a cartoonish looking reality, the mirror was gone and he saw there was a heart made out of crystal? He looked to Hedwig to see that she looked surprised at him. He saw it clearly as he looked into a normal mirror and that he had turned into the pony he had seen in his reflection in the other mirror.

"If this is some sort of prank by an angry student, I swear..." Harry muttered only to jump when he saw a black maned unicorn in royal clothing appear in shadows.

"Finally I have returned..." the unicorn laughed in a tone that reminded Harry of Voldemort speaking to him in his first year, he then stared at Harry in shock and glared. "An alicorn? Did Celestia and Luna send you?" the unicorn asked furiously as Harry grew fearful.

"No matter who you are, once I King Sombra takes care of you then I will go back and make my slaves in the Empire fear me once again!" the unicorn known as King Sombra told him sending what seemed to be dark magic from his horn which Harry managed to hastily fly out of the way from using his wings but ended up crashing into King Sombra (who Harry guessed was some sort of unicorn Dark Lord or something). He saw that by his touch that Sombra seemed to be screaming in pain as he was being reduced to shadows. "My mother's protection, it must be affecting him like it did Quirrell..." (it's still active it just didn't affect Voldemort after the ritual).

Harry realized getting up but not before seeing the doors open and some ponies came crashing through and witnessed Sombra being reduced to just his horn thanks to Harry.

"Look I am sorry for killing your king like that, I just want to get home and..." Harry begged before the shocked ponies began cheering and lifting Harry up into their backs as they carried him and the crystal like heart outside to the ponies who came out of their houses to look at Harry and shock that the Crystal Heart (he was gathering that it was some sort of important relic) had been at last found. From the talking of the ponies who found him to the others apparently King Sombra had enslaved this place the Crystal Empire and he and the place just returned from a curse he had placed on the place which caused to disappear for a really long time.

"Young Alicorn what is your name?" the ponies asked Harry bowing before him which made him nervous and reminded Harry of the praise people would give him for being the Boy Who Lived.

"Look your welcome but all this attention is not needed, my name is Harry Potter and all I want is..." Harry told them only for the ponies to start proclaiming him as their new king. He was so dumbfounded he was not able to protest as he was brought to a throne and had a pointy golden crown (like a young infant would draw) placed on his head. Harry groaned at this as they were bowing at him and he glared at Hedwig who was rested on his throne looking amused at the situation Harry was in.

"Long live King Harry I of the Crystal Empire, long may he rule in his thousands of years!" chanted the ponies and he was dumbfounded as the ponies started glowing as well as the Crystal Heart causing all them to start glowing crystal like colors as well as Harry himself making him looked amazed. All the way in a land called Equestria the Princesses through a telescope were dumbfounded at a sign that it seemed some outside force had saved the Crystal Empire without their input and began putting together plans for their niece, her husband, a faithful student of the elder Princess as well as her friend to check it out and get the details.

"Looks this is cool and all and I am alright with you for being grateful..." Harry stated once he managed to get over his shock only to pause when he noticed something in their chant. "Hold on, what did you all mean by my many thousand years?" Harry asked a feeling of dread peering up.

"Don't you know your highness, Alicorns such as yourself have a lifespan of several thousands upon thousands of years. From what we know you may not age at all in the next five thousand of years or so." Explained the guard causing Hedwig's eyes to widen and Harry to pause.

He wanted to get away from all the drama in Hogwarts only to be turned into an Alicorn pony, sent to a faraway land, dethroned an evil king without really meaning too and finding out he might as well be immortal?

Harry pretty much fainted on his throne.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Canterlot Castle a few days later Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had called Twilight and her friends for an important assignment to them. They had just explained to them about the Crystal Empire and how it recently had awakened, "We would have made plans to help the citizens of the Crystal Empire recover as well as stop King Sombra from returning but it seemed that it had already been taken care of. We sent Shining Armor and Princess Cadence there to investigate; they said they would be happy to have an audience with the one who had appeared to stop King Sombra when the Empire was reawakened who they had then crowned their new king." Princess Celestia told them and then used her magic to show a vision of Harry to the awe of Twilight and her friends.

"Shining Armor and Princess Cadence sent back visions of the appearance of King Harry as he is called, the appearance taken from portraits the citizens have made in celebration." Princess Celestia explained further.

The six ponies were amazed by this as it seemed this King Harry was their age or just a little younger, (their ages are not known) Rarity was herself dreaming of perhaps King Harry could be the prince charming in her fantasy which used to be taken by Prince Blueblood. "Princess Celestia, who is this Alicorn king?" Twilight asked looking excited at the thought of all the knowledge she can get by asking questions to this young King.  
"That's the thing my faithful student, I haven't the slightest clue who King Harry is or where he came from." Princess Celestia told them her head going down to the gasps of the six ponies.

"It is most peculiar, as far as we know no other pony had become an Alicorn since Princess Cadence. We theorize that perhaps he might have been a young pony who somehow earned the transformation itself, we are also interested in how he had managed to defeat King Sombra while we could not do it ourselves without him banishing the Crystal Empire." Princess Luna told them, and Twilight thought that this Alicorn King must be incredibly powerful.

"Shining Armor and Princess Cadence have set up an arrangement where you six can go visit the Empire, make friends with the new King and open borders with Equestria. Are you up for the task?" Princess Celestia asked and then looked happy as they all nodded vigorously.

"You can count on us Princess Celestia! I am always open to making new friends!" Twilight told her with a nod, she then began making preparations with her friends for this trip. She needed to do her best for this; despite the fact King Harry would be around their age he must be regal and powerful...

All the way in the Crystal Empire castle the reluctant King Harry resigned to the fact that since he didn't have the slightest clue how to get back to the Human world he would be stuck in this job. Apparently, the citizens were self-reliant on managing to get back to their old lives on their own so for the moment all he had to do was smile and listen to advisors on his throne.

Right now, he was lying on the library listening to a Crystal Bard read to him a book on some ancient warrior called Rockhoof, the creature had apparently been a slave to King Sombra having him read out loud and treating him like how the Malfoys may have treated Dobby before he escaped. He found him and told him that King Sombra was gone and he was welcome to be a guest at the Castle but was willing to read to him the books in the library (thankful he had a nicer kinder king) which especially helped as Harry could not understand any letter or language in the books.

There was a princess and her husband staying at the Castle who arranged for a meeting between representatives of their kingdom (they said apparently the Empire had been gone for a thousand years). The couple were puzzled at the sight of Harry wandering how this could be the savior and new king of the Empire.


	3. Chapter 3

I apoologize my laptop was down will get back on it soon.

Edited the first two chapters nothing different just space


End file.
